Sofia the First
Sofia the First is an American animated television series that premiered on November 18, 2012, produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Jamie Mitchell is the director and executive producer and Craig Gerber serves as creator, story editor and producer. The show follows the adventures of Sofia, played by Ariel Winter. Sofia becomes a princess when her mother, Miranda, marries King Roland II of Enchancia. The show features songs by John Kavanaugh and Erica Rothschild and a musical score by Kevin Kliesch. The show had its final episode on September 8, 2018. History The series pilot episode "Once Upon a Princess", premiered on November 18, 2012, on Disney Channel, featuring a cameo from Cinderella. The 3 good fairies from Sleeping Beauty were also introduced as teachers. The series itself premiered on January 11, 2013, on Disney Channel during its Disney Junior block. Disney Junior renewed Sofia the First for a second season on March 5, 2013, and then the series was renewed on January 8, 2014. The show's second double-length episode, The Floating Palace, aired on November 24, 2013, with an appearance from Ariel. The third double-length episode, The Curse of Princess Ivy, aired on November 23, 2014, featuring Rapunzel. On April 14, 2015, the series was renewed for a fourth season by Disney Junior. Gerber clarified in December 2016 that it would begin in spring 2017 and have 24 22-minute episodes plus 2 60-minute specials. On January 29, 2015, a spin-off series was announced titled Elena of Avalor. The series premiered on July 22, 2016, on Disney Channel. In addition, a television movie premiered on November 20, 2016, titled Elena and the Secret of Avalor, which featured characters from Sofia the First. The series finale episode, "Forever Royal" was aired on September 8, 2018. Plot A young girl named Sofia and her mother Miranda lived a peasant life in the kingdom of Enchancia. One day, Sofia's mother marries King Roland II, which leads to her becoming a princess. The series follows her adventures as she eases into her new role and tries to get along with her new family, which includes colourful characters like James, her friendly older step-brother, and Amber, her spoiled older step-sister. Cedric, a royal sorcerer, is the recurring primary antagonist who attempts regularly to steal Sofia's magical amulet. The amulet is a magical cameo machine, allowing whoever wears it to summon Disney princesses in times of need. The amulet also gives the wearer blessings for acts of kindness and curses for unkind acts. The most prominent blessing shown is Sofia's ability to speak to animals. The sorcerer plans to use the power of the amulet to become the king of Enchancia. Cast and characters Main Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jess Harnell as Cedric *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick Guest Cast in one episode Disney Princesses *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella ("Once Upon a Princess") *Linda Larkin as Jasmine ("Two to Tangu") *Lea Salonga as Jasmine's singing voice ("Two to Tangu") *Julie Nathanson as Belle ("The Amulet and the Anthem") *Jodi Benson as Ariel ("The Floating Palace") *Kate Higgins as Aurora ("Holiday in Enchancia") *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan ("Princesses to the Rescue") *Lea Salonga as Mulan's singing voice ("Princesses to the Rescue") *Katherine Von Till as Snow White ("The Enchanted Feast") *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel ("The Curse of Princess Ivy") *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana ("Winter's Gift") *Ruth Connell as Merida ("The Secret Library") Episodes Reception In October 2012, Sofia was initially identified as Disney's first Hispanic princess when a producer spoke during a press tour. A Disney Junior general manager later clarified that "...Sofia is a fairytale girl who lives in a fairytale world. All our characters come from fantasy lands that may reflect elements of various cultures and ethnicities but none are meant to specifically represent those real world cultures". Sofia has a mixed fairy-tale heritage, as a Disney spokeswoman elaborated, "...Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda, was born in a fictitious land, Galdiz, a place with Latin influences. Miranda met Sofia's father, Birk Balthazar, who hailed from the kingdom of Freezenberg, and together they moved to Enchancia, the place where Sofia was born." Galdiz is based on Spain and Freezenberg is based on Scandinavia. The National Hispanic Media Coalition president/CEO interpreted Kanter's half-Spanish(-inspired) description of Sofia as her not qualifying as Latina. Series creator Craig Gerber later created the spin-off series Elena of Avalor, featuring a Latina princess as the protagonist. Gerber explains in an interview with ABC news: "What the experience from Sofia showed me was what a demand there was a for a Latina princess", Gerber said. "That a misstatement that was made by a producer could snowball virally into this announcement that was never made. And Sofia was not Latina and never meant to be the first Latina princess. But it did really illustrate the fact that people really wanted a Latina princess, and I think it certainly bubbled in my mind and was part of what inspired me to come up with this idea." Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess premiered on Disney Channel on November 18, 2012, garnering 8.17 million viewers (when the Live+7 ratings were tabulated), which made it the #1 cable TV telecast of all time for kids 2–5 and girls 2–5. It also set a record for the #1 preschool cable TV telecast ever in total viewers and for adults 18–49. Home media Since 2013, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has been releasing DVDs of the series, but after the series ended, Disney was just ignoring its existence, so they sold the home media rights of this show and others to Shout! Factory, for release in North America in box sets. They released the first season on November 13, 2018, and Shout! Factory is planning to release seasons two to four in 2019. Gallery Category:Television series Category:Disney Category:Disney Junior Category:Sofia the First